


Violence (Nathaniel Edition)

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [42]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BAMF Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Comedy, M/M, Violence, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: An akuma is interrupting Nathaniel's time with Marc.He can't exactly let that slide, now can he?
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Violence (Nathaniel Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one prompt I sent in fanfic discussion in the Nathmarc Multiverse discord server  
> Link: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj

Ladybug grunted as the akuma (A boy who was made fun of for not being able to lift something and was now granted with the power of super-strength, Body Builder) kicked her off the roof they were fighting on, sending her crashing through someone's balcony into their room.

"M'lady!" Chat shouted, jumping in after her to check if she was alright. Body Builder soon arrived and continued the fight. Ladybug tried to direct the fight out of this random civilian's home but found all her attempts rendered useless. As she dodged blows and items were thrown around the room, Ladybug noticed random mementos around the room: photos of the art club she was in, storyboards for a comic, a note she helped Marc write when he confessed to Nathaniel-

She froze in place, suddenly realizing whose room they were in.

"Um, excuse me?"

All three members of the fight turned to the doorway where the question had come from. 

Nathaniel Kurtzberg was standing there, Marc standing a few feet behind him, leaning against the wall.

"I know you guys are like, fighting and all, but can you do it outside and not in my room?" He smiled at them, "Please?"

Body Builder scowled at the artist as Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other panicked for the civilian's safety. He walked over, jabbing his finger into Nathaniel's chest, making him stumble back a few inches, "What makes you think I'm gonna do that?"

Nathaniel's smile turned strained. He reached out, grabbing Body Builder by his neck and dragging him into the doorframe. With his other hand, Nathaniel grabbed the doorknob, slamming the door shut with the akuma's head taking the full impact.

The other three in the room stared in shock as the akuma cried out in pain before Nathaniel pushed him down to the ground, the grin never leaving his face. "I'm sorry, did you not understand?" The artist cracked his knuckles. It was surprising how threatening he was being right now with how shy he normally is. "I want you out of my room."

Body Builder looked terrified, scooting away from Nathaniel across the floor.

There were a few moments of silence before Chat Noir spoke up.

"If no one else is going to say it, I will. Holy shit."

Nathaniel grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him over to the bed and sitting down with him. He turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir, "Aren't you going to take care of the akuma?"

"Ah... Right," Ladybug leaned down, picking up the akuma and throwing him over her shoulder. "Bye!" 

As she and Chat left the apartment, Chat turned to her, whispering, "Did you know he could be that scary?"

Meanwhile, Marc was questioning Nathaniel on why he did that instead of leaving and letting Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the villain.

Nathaniel's only response was "I didn't want him cutting into my Marc time. Gotta savor it all!"

**Author's Note:**

> the Nathaniel edition part in the title may be leading up to another fic where Marc gets to be the violent one  
> Maybe :3c


End file.
